Varia's video
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He rested back onto his comfy couch, and suddenly the television in front of him lit up. “BOSS! LOVELY BOSS!” Oh my.


Xanxus looked around the house,

No one was in sight.

Well,

Forgot to mention,

All the Varia members went to Japan for some,

'Vacation'.

"Tch," He rested back onto his comfy couch, and suddenly the television in front of him lit up.

"BOSS!~ LOVELY BOSS!"

Xanxus stared at the screen, his anger slowly, no in a FAST SPEED piled up.

Taking the remote control, he tried to turn off the television but well...

"BOSS~ I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN OFF THE CUTE TELEVISION NOW, BUT LISTEN TO ME!"

Lussuria was a loud one.

Definitely.

"Let me first, you scram!"

Xanxus stared at the screen with annoyance.

"Boss, Happy birthday."

The dark-haired stared at Levi,

And threw the remote control onto the screen.

"BOSS, POOR BOSS! YOU MUST HAVE ATTEMPTED TO THROW THE REMOTE CONTROL AT THE TELEVISION BECAUSE OF LEVI'S UGLY BIRTHDAY GREETINGS!"

Xanxus scanned through the room, searching for a hard object.

"BUT NEVERTHELESS! BOSS, I'VE MADE THIS TELEVISION A VERY VERY PRECIOUS ONE."

What?

"THIS TELEVISION WILL ONLY TURNED OFF AFTER THIS VIDEO ENDED! AND, BOSS! IT WON'T DIE FROM THROWING!"

Lussuria's high pitched laughter later on.

Oh, gosh.

"Lussuria, my turn."

"NO, WAIT."

Suddenly the whole screen just wasn't enough to store Lussuria's face.

His face, became so wide and retarded suddenly.

Well, it was worse as he was an idiot before already.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BELOVED BOSS!"

"Disgusting, Boss will vomit if he hears that."

Not that fast,

Xanxus was still staring at this screen, not vomiting,

But you guys have to sacrifice the walls.

They were holes-filled.

Mammom stood there, having some kind of miserable smile.

"Boss, when we get back, throw a big feast, you will, right!"

"What was that, only people that did not belong to the royalty say that,"

Xanxus heard a familiar voice, Belphegor.

"You go away first, you're unneeded." Soon, he heard the usual laughter from the prince.

"Boss, the feast will be full of-"

He saw the crown, and Xanxus just knew what would happen.

Knives swung around, and the usual stupid grin was there.

"Boss, he's just trying to get a free big meal, shall I help you in the execution?"

Mammom pushed Belphegor away, "Happy birthday Boss, remember the big feast-"

"Happy birthday Boss, ignore that money-freak."

Soon, he heard some noises of things being thrown.

And soon, he got it.

"VOOOOOOOIIIII! AREN'T YOU TOUCHED!?!?!"

No.

"YOU'RE SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE DROPPING TEARS SILENTLY, AREN'T YOU?!"

No.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU-... VOOOOII! FRAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"He's sleeping. Quite a perfect time to get rid of him." Knives heard.

"WHAT?!"

"... Such an ugly pose of sleeping, dearie Fran~"

"... Bel-senpai, can you don't greet me with your knives? They are shiny."

Belphegor took a step back from the sofa and had his usual laughter on,

"I'll spare your life, you do know how to talk."

"VOOI FRAN, YOU AREN'T-"

"I know, Happy birthday, Boss. Can you please remove that frog-hat-"

Shoot.

"Ouch."

Usual laughter of the eerie prince.

"Bel-senpai, can you get your knife away from my frog hat? It looked so..."

"Oh my, my daughters and sons aren't behaving!"

"Daughters?"

Lussuria just laughed and hugged all of them, in the video.

"My dear Mammom and Fran, Momma shall treat you two like girls! Hello Kitty shall interest you all, right?"

"... I felt so tired suddenly, good night." Fran pushed Lussuria's arm away, walking out, and he could no longer be seen in the video.

"No money, no talk." Mammom walked out too.

Belphegor just shrugged, "Quite a meaningful video,"

Out too.

Lussuria just took some Hello Kitty clothes up,

"Where are my dear daughters?~"

And he went chasing.

Out too.

"VOOOOIII, STOP WITH THIS HELLO KITTY TREND ALREADY, LUSSURIA!"

Out too.

Levi sat there, staring at the screen.

"LEVI, JUST GET OUT ALREADY!"

A fabulous kick from Squalo finished everything.

Out,

Just finally.

Xanxus saw the television blacked out,

-x

-x

-x

-x

"Trashes, ha."

He smirked.

* * *

Happy birthday, Xanxus!

And aye, to say.

My first time writing a varia fic,

If it sucks,

Sorry! T-T

Reviews please? :D

Xanxus : -3- ,


End file.
